kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Wizard
Wizards are magic users that usually practice magic connected to nature in some way. Background They practice magic that is elemental in nature, animal familiars, spells derived from ingredients found in nature, or Iconomancy (animal or elemental transformation spells). They are practitioners of magic that come in flavors of good and evil, and the shades of black and white. Some follow the Left-Hand and others the Right-Hand paths. Generally wizards and their ilk are known to record in some manner the proper route to the completion of various mystical processes. To this end there arose over the eons a fabulous library of magical books--books that collected and explicated the great spells and conjurations devised and duplicated throughout the ages by the greatest of sorcerers. Most wizards belong to the Society of Wizards, unless they break too many society's rules, in which case they may be put on suspension. The society has members from all colors of magic (black and white, good and evil). Some wizards are members of the Society of the Black Cloak, such as Shadrack and Abdul Alhazred. Wizarding is slow, tedius work, but someone has to do it. Because of the demand for precision there are so few wizards left in the world.TOBOKQ3E, 114 It is said that evil wizards don't have false teeth (dentures). Female wizards are called wizardresses.KQ7AG, pg vi Types of Wizards *Weather wizard *Nature wizard List of Wizards *Crispin was a High Wizard and Grand Wizard who was one of the leaders of the first Withdrawal from the Other World. He resides in the land of Serenia with his familiar Cedric. *Manannan was (or is) an evil wizard who, using his powers, ruled the land of Llewdor as a tyrant from a house high upon a mountain top. During his reign, brigands, murderers and thieves were allowed (apparently with certain regulations), in Llewdor. Manannan loathed manual labor, and every seventeen years would capture a young infant boy and raise the boy to be his slave, killing each when he became the age of eighteen. *Mordack was a very powerful wizard, as well as a sorcerer. The younger brother of the wizard Manannan, he was just as evil as his brother and had a bad reputation in both the land of Serenia for being powerful and cruel, and in the wizarding world for abusing his power. He was a member of the shadowy Society of the Black Cloak, and the master of Abdul Alhazred and an associate of the wizard Shadrack. He lived in a vast castle on an island east of Serenia which was called Mordack's island. *Abdul Alhazred the Wizard and Vizier of the Land of the Green Isles. *Harlin was an evil wizard living on continent north of Serenia, and he captured the Princess Priscilla and turned her into a frog, and taunted adventurers to save her, preparing traps for them. Many failed, but there could only be one true wanderer. Harlin was so powerful that not only could he control time, he could alter the geography of the world. *Shadrack a mysterious wizard and member of the Society of the Black Cloak, who was involved with Abdul Alhazred's plan to take over and/or destroy the Land of the Green Isles.. *Morowyn, a powerful wizard who cheated death by turning himself into a tree. He was looking for alternative ways to give himself immortality. *Merlin, the former owner of the magic mirror. Rumors about some think he died, others think he is really Crispin. *The Sorcerer/The Enchanter Behind the scenes Wizards (unofficial) Wizards (unofficial) References category:Wizards Category:Mystics Category:Magic professions